1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touchpad cover apparatus of a touchpad and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A touchpad is typically mounted on some electronic devices, such as a portable computer. A touch-sensitive surface of the touchpad is touched in order to control a position of a cursor on a display screen of the portable computer or to perform a select operation. Generally, the portable computer includes a base and a cover pivotally attached to the base. The base includes a shell and a bottom plate. The bottom plate is mounted on a bottom surface of the shell by screws. The touchpad is fastened to the bottom plate of the portable computer. The touchpad is generally revealed through an opening of the shell, thus the touch-sensitive surface of the touchpad is easily contaminated by, for example, dust or food particles. Furthermore, the touchpad is difficult to clean and thus affects the lifetime of the touchpad.
What is desired, therefore, is a touchpad cover apparatus for a touchpad which can prevent the touch-sensitive surface of the touchpad from being contaminated.